borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Quality of Crawmerax loot (not a rant)
Several of my friends and I were farming Crawmerax yesterday, with about the usual luck and no pearls. So that we could farm Typhon for high level Typhoon's later, my friend went into Willowtree to mark the This Bitch is Payback quest as incomplete, and on a whim he also decided to mark the You Will Die quest as incomplete as well. When we next killed Crawmerax with him hosting instead of the usual load of equalizers and other orange sh*t, we found a Crimson Invader sniper rifle, a Double Invader pistol, a Caustic Surkov, a Detonating Cobra, and two Bastards all in one run. This seems way beyond mere coincidence, since when my friend reset his quest again we found an even better caustic Surkov, a Blast Invader pistol, another Bastard, and three Revolutions. I intended to do some more testing of this theory today, but has anyone else observed the Craw initially drops much better loot when killed for the quest than in subsequent runs? As for the "well maybe he dropped the guns himself just to show his point" argument... the field was absolutely clear of items before Craw died, and my friend was killed in the second run right as Crawmerax died, and I doubt if a guy can cause his guns to teleport to Crawmerax from the bottom of the elevator. Skeve613 15:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like an interesting theory, one worth testing. (I'm not sure if my saves are up to it though - I think I have Plot Mission somehow permanently set on Find Steele after resetting House Hunting. Not going to risk tinkering with it again.) --Nagamarky 17:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) yea ive killed C-max many times and really havnt gotten shit for good gun from him i think ive gotten like 2 pearl guns other then that its all been crap. i mainly kill him and get all the guns to sell. I've found thee pearls from craw, (serpens, nemesis, and an undertaker) all while farming, but more importantly while playing split screen with myself. One of my charcters was Roland and the other was Mordecai. Mordecai had on the extra items +4 and rare tems +2. Most of the other crap I get is worthless but thought I'd throw out how I found mine. Scatty25 10:37 April 25, 2010 ive heard roumers that knoxx's gold actually acts a bit like a scavenger mod, as in it drops 'better loot' wether that means more loot or better quality loot is unclear. it is also unclear that if it is when you kill with knoxx's gold it gives better loot or wether its just holding the weapon means better loot for any enemies being killed at the time by some other means. i dont know. any thoughts on it? Roboticsuperman 18:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) i used it erlier to see if there was any noticable difference with 2 sirens both with +2 and the knoxx's gold and a hunter with +2 and a knoxx's gold and we got a drop which had 12 yelllow/gold weapons in it and other drops had around 10 yellow/gold weapons in it too Roboticsuperman 19:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I've tried to test the same thing. While four of us were using Knoxx's Gold, I did notice that almost no greens or whites showed up, most of the loot being pblue or purple at minimum, and there was an increase in the oranges dropped. Skeve613 14:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Killing Craw with Knoxx's Gold itself, or just equipped it in the slots but made the killing shot with another weapon? --Nagamarky 15:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I found this thread really interesting so I decided to give it a try. First, let me tell you my experiences. I've killed craw probably over 100 times now. Mostly alone, but several times in groups. No question, groups kills give better and more loot, but I've still yet to get a Pearl under any circumstances. So, let me talk about my solo kills, probably somewhere between 60 and 100 times. Some things have started to show a pattern. First, I get an equalizer probably every other kill, sometimes 2 in 1 kill. Basically, solo-ing craw drops equalizers like crazy. Some other guns I've gotten lots of a volcanos, firehawks, glorious havocs. But the orange drops have become VERY repetitive. Now, keep in mind, all these kills were AFTER I had completed the "You.will.die" mission. Also, I always hold the +2 rare item find mod both while the level loads, and when I strike the killing blow. I've noticed I get better loot with it. So I went in my save file last night and reset you.will.die to incomplete. I went in and killed Craw and the loot was TOTALLY different. I got more orange, (5 I think) and very DIFFERENT oranges. I got an Orion which I had never gotten before killing Craw. I got a couple of revolutions, a wildcat and another I forget. But no equalizers. So I pulled my HDD and reset the quest 5 more times. Each time killing craw with the +2 item find. The loot was DEFINITELY better than my usually farming. In killing craw 5 times this way, I only got ONE equalizer. But still no pearls. It totally think you get better loot from craw on the actual story mission than you do farming him afterwords. Also, I"m interested in this Knoxx gold thread. Someone should maybe start up its own post on it.Gamedoctor21 16:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) @nagamarky: i think that it doesnt matter if your killing him with knoxx's gold or just have it as your current weapon when he dies, but if you and the rest of your group are using it when he dies, one of your team has to kill him with the knoxx's gold regardless.Roboticsuperman 16:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Honestly? I don't put much weight in that. My first Craw kill, the drops were utter crap. Nothing was better than what I was carrying. Second time around though, I bagged a 2300 point shield and a particularly nasty Hellfire, even as Hellfires go. But I think you just may have just been insanely lucky. Next time I'd save that luck for a lottery ticket or a vegas casino, if I were you. =P im pretty sure its the kill with the knoxx's gold now. after the last few runs. i kill using the knoxx, lots or rare weapons. other guy kills him without the knoxx and the knoxx is my current weapon, poor drop. 20:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) try it yourself :P Someone needs to do an experiment with knoxx's gold, all this is just speculation, ppl saying they see a few more rares from craw means nothing, sorry, but I believe this Knoxx's Gold theory is complete garbage til "proven" otherwise TreeJs 20:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I remember all this going down not-so-long ago. It was fun, but your friend complained WAY TO DAMN MUCH. @TreeJs: me and a couple of friends were using craw for a test, and we got SUBSTANTIALLY better equipment when we all whipped out our gold's. I doubt this proves anything, but I believe it would. -ChickensLOL Well, I just did 10 runs, 5 killing Craw with a Knoxx's Gold and 5 without. I didn't count them but there indeed seemed to be more Golds and Purples drop on the KG kill runs. Still no Pearlescents but 2 Nidhoggs and 1 Redemption dropped on 1 run and more Maliwan Crux's dropped on each run. Without the KG, nothing notable dropped beyond the ubiquitous Equalizers and Firehawks. Hmmm ... I think I'll use a KG for the last kill-shot from now on. -- MeMadeIt 00:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) MeMadIt I like those #s, lol just do it a hundred more times to be certain TreeJs 00:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I'll get right on that. I've got every weapon in my collection except Pearlescents. (2 shields but no weapons.) If it ain't a Pearlescent, I dump 'em off the cliff. -- MeMadeIt 00:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey MeMadelt, were you also equipping a +2 Rare item mod at the time? I wonder if the KG acts as something similar? Also, thanks for doing this. I used to have a KG but dumped it because I never used it. Perhaps I'll go get one tonight and do an experiment of my own to add to this thread.Gamedoctor21 03:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: No +2 Rare Item. Wanted to see what the KG did/didn't do without assistance. Besides, +2 hasn't made a noticeable difference for me. -- MeMadeIt 05:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys. just wondering if im the only one who thinks this, but has crawmerax gotten harder in the last few days, usually i just hide in the corner and he stands and does his macho roar thing, allowing for an easy kill, but yesterday for me and my friend, he just walks over to the 'safe spot', regurgiates shit all over you and punches me to death, anyone else having this problem?? If he's gotten any harder, I haven't noticed. If everyone knows exactly what they're supposed to be doing, the fight will generally go pretty well, barring bad luck. Soldiers drops healing stations, Sirens get behind him and spray bullets. Snipers, pot shot his weak spots, Berserkers...err don't really have a clue what Brick would do in this fight. It's important for any Sirens on your team to know how to phasewalk and cower in a the hidey-hole to prevent a wipe. Also, I have to say I don't put any merit to this idea of finishing of Crawmerax with Knoxx's Gold. I went through some Borderlands sites trying to see if anyone else was mentioning this and I found nothing. So I think the person in question here, just get got wildly lucky. And I think trying to finish craw with that crappy pistol isn't worth potentially wiping when you've got him down to the brink of death. Has anyone even considered looking into the components of Knoxx's Gold on Willowtree to see if there is a part that does give an increased rarity find chance? Looking through this forum it doesn't look like a single person thought of this, I can't do it at the moment due to not being on my actual computer, but I'm thinking about doing this to spot any details on this. SpootKnight 12:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I have, and it doesn't say shit. The only legendary effects that can be found in WillowTree are those affecting item card or gun stats, e.g. higher tech levels (Volcano, Tsunami acc), increased damage (Patton grip) and smaller spread (Bessie sight). Stuff like shotgun spreads (Hammer, Fire, Crux acc) or elemental rotation (Chimera acc) are embedded somewhere else in the game files. --Nagamarky 13:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Haven't had a chance to play since I started the thread, but I think I'll make time tonight to do some more test runs of Crawmerax without the quest completed. I usually play Soldier, but I'll try running it solo as soon as my Siren gets to level 61 just to observe the effects myself with no errorsSkeve613 14:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC). Ok, I did 10 runs to test the Knoxx Gold theory. Admittedly this might not be enough of a sample, but in any case it doesn't look good for the Knoxx Gold rumors. On the first 5 runs, I loaded the zone with a +2 item mod and Knoxx Gold IN HAND. Then I killed Craw with the Knoxx Gold while still using the +2 mod. In the second 5 runs I was also using the +2 but I had dropped the Knoxx gold down in the tunnel so it wasn't even on my character. Basically, the +2 was in place the entire time, but Knoxx Gold was only used on the first 5 kills. Here's what I got. These are WITH Knoxx Gold equipped for killing blow. Kill 1: 74 total drops, 7 x Orange, 32 x Purple, 24 x Blue, 9 x Green, 0 x White, 2 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 2: 70 total drops, 0 x Orange, 40 x Purple, 19 x Blue, 8 x Green, 1 x White, 2 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 3: 71 total drops, 3 x Orange, 33 x Purple, 23 x Blue, 10 x Green, 1 x White, 1 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 4: 74 total drops, 2 x Orange, 34 x Purple, 27 x Blue, 7 x Green, 4 x White, 0 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 5: 70 total drops, 3 x Orange, 28 x Purple, 24 x Blue, 12 x Green, 3 x White, 0 x Artifacts (Orange) These are withOUT Knoxx Gold equipped for killing blow. (dropped it in tunnel below craw) Kill 6: 70 total drops, 1 x Orange, 33 x Purple, 25 x Blue, 10 x Green, 0 x White, 1 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 7: 72 total drops, 4 x Orange, 38 x Purple, 19 x Blue, 10 x Green, 0 x White, 1 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 8: 69 total drops, 5 x Orange, 28 x Purple, 20 x Blue, 15 x Green, 1 x White, 0 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 9: 73 total drops, 6 x Orange, 30 x Purple, 26 x Blue, 11 x Green, 0 x White, 0 x Artifacts (Orange) Kill 10: 72 total drops, 5 x Orange, 31 x Purple, 19 x Blue, 12 x Green, 5 x White, 0 x Artifacts (Orange) So, overall, I actually got more legendaries withOUT using Knoxx Gold. But if you add the purple and oranges together, then Knoxx Gold starts to look a little better. I definitely think it's too close to bother with.Gamedoctor21 04:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) was this kills with the knoxx's gold or just holding it? cause i notice there seems to be a load more if you kill with it. or try it in a group of sirens/hunters with all +2 rare items and all with knoxx's gold Roboticsuperman 17:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) These were solo kills with a siren with +2 rare item find equipped. the First 5 kills were using Knoxx Gold to actually take the kill shot. The second 5 kills I dropped the knoxx gold in the tunnel below.Gamedoctor21 17:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I've done my fair share of experimenting with and reading up on the items which supposedly help with loot, I forget where but there was a forum somewhere already testing this. The result was that most likely these items did nothing. I just find it ironic that this topic keeps popping back up. I've had only a few good drops, a decent 6 shot 800 damage aries, a 2 shot 1300+ damage aries and a 1k penetrator as well as several 800 penatrators. Have not had much luck past that though. I'm nearing 250 kills now. (Tally sheet for the win). I've done a fair share of kills with the class mod on as well as with the class mod and knoxx's gold and not noticed any difference in loot, it seems there is less low end loot but not much more high end loot. FlyingSquirrel 17:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) There's a lot of good talk going on here, and I for one also intend to formally test Knoxx's Gold thoroughly when I have a chance. With all the talk about KG going on though, I've noticed few people mentioning what they have found when killing Crawmerax with the quest mission not yet complete to see if that affects what he drops. Anyone found anything that might enlighten us on that possibility? I plan to run some tests on this myself when possible. Skeve613 20:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : @Skeve, I'd love to try this, but I'm on the 360. That means, I'd have to kill craw, then shut down, unhook the HDD, take it up to my computer, pull the save, modify it, put it back and then hook it all up again. In order to kill craw 10 times like this (the minimum in my mind for a decent test), it would probably take me 3 or 4 hours. As it is, the test above, with Knoxx's Gold, killing craw 10 times and counting the loot took me nearly 2 hours. I think whoever might do this will need to be on the PC, or have an ENORMOUS block of free time to work with. But yeah, I'd be interested in the results, too. Gamedoctor21 21:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Using a USB is quite bit faster than connecting and transferring from an HDD, and killing Crawmerax can be done pretty quickly with a full team of four 61's who are aiming for speed; my friends and I can usually clock about three minutes, less if we resort to using mods. Counting and tallying the loot though is another thing altogether, and I think that is where the most time will be required. Skeve613 19:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if 4 characters, with 4 Knoxx Gold's would produce any results... GT: SickboyWPG 1600 CST 04/28/2010 meh, I just did another 5 runs using the KG for the kill shot and the drops were disappointing. One run produced no Golds at all. Only a coule of notables, mostly multiple Artifacts and a 660 Bad Ass Cmod. -- MeMadeIt 00:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My $0.02. Knox Gold or not, my best runs are split screen with a high level "mule" character. I can see how a group of 4 61st level chars could get real drops, since the difference between a full solo run and a splitscreen solo run is pretty dramatic. I have only logged 14 craw kills, but have already seen the repetitive nature of the drop. My best drop is a 2400/299 shield, a handful of Skullsmashers, A friendly fire, some Volcano's, Hellfires, and Firehawks. Compared to the Farmory, infinitely better stuff. Most of the Farmory crates contain 48th level stuff, which is mostly junk. The handful of 60th level boxes I've found contain some Matador and crap repeaters. I did find 61st level Eridan common weapons once. Therealstubot 23:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) To those looking to test the First Kill Theory, I have an idea on cutting out modding time. While in WT, its possible to set objectives as complete, while leaving the quest itself as open. In game terms, the quest will be glitched into the "Started" category, even though all the objectives are checked off. This should fool the game into perpetuating Craw's first kill attributes, if they exist. To do so, set the Progress box to "Started" and fill out all the objectives as required for completion. Load the game, and the quest will be permanent, unable to be completed or turned in. This should significantly reduce time needed to test this theory. Sreza 06:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea behind this, the one thing is whether the game checks (if it checks at all) the whole quest or just the objective for killing Crawmerax. Skeve613 15:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) This is probably just coincidental, but it struck me nonetheless. Anyways, I was fixin to go farm the armoury, but instead of killing everyone along the way, I just phasewalked there as fast as possible. Killed Knoxx, then hit the armoury. The results were crap. There were hardly any guns above a million just for selling purposes, and less than 5 or so oranges. So I wondered if the game "rewarded" you somewhat based on performance. Like anti-farming programming. I don't even know if that's possible, but my armoury runs were uniformly lucrative previous to this. So, I decided to kill Crawmerax in addition to everybody else on the way to the armoury. I then recieved my first ever pearlescent in the armoury. This was yesterday, so I'm going to duplicate the parameters after work today to see if it's just a monumental coincidence or what. And I always have the +2 find and KG equipped when I do the armoury. King of the Lillim 13:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I keep knoxx gold equipped for unknown reasons, I just do, and I always get great drops. I got a cold Vengance (Bypass Shields) and I plan to use it. But really, I want more pearlies. I get nothing from the guy.WellThisSucks 15:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sans Knoxx's Gold, I made four Craw runs last night with the quest marked as Ready to Turn In. First run, had several good oranges including a Pearl Ogre, a VIcious Orion, and a bad Equalizer. Second Run, I picked up a pearlescent Cobalt Tsunami. Third run, I picked up a Caustic Vengeance (first Vengeance ever for me) and a couple of decent Bastards. Fourth run was mostly lousy, but the lone Equalizer was a level 60 with 1036 dmg, 3.7x zoom, and a 200% melee blade. Purple drops were quite good considering overall (including a 1300 dmg Jakobs sniper). Much better overall than usual, but four runs is hardly a conclusive basis for assumptions. Skeve613 17:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC)